Major Annoyances
by KingCobra582
Summary: Lex discovers the bad things about the internet. Dedicated to every web surfer who deals with the stuff described within. *swearing* R and R!


Major Annoyances  
By King Cobra3 (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
Author's Note: This story was inspired by those Internet advertisements that keep popping up whenever I surf the web. Am I the only one who finds them to be a pain in the ass?  
Summary: An ordinary day at Castle Wyvern except for one unlucky gargoyle who keeps getting distracted....  
It was a beautiful evening in Manhattan, New York. The moon was glowing brightly, poking through cloudless skies as far below, the humans went about their fair business walking to their destinations throughout the city. Cars raced by, several honking their horns in unison to further enrich the joyous feel of the town. Brightly lit buildings with billboard advertisements all over flooded the landscape. It was truly a joyous night for the Residents of Manhattan.   
Children and adults alike laughed happily, their sparklers brightening the already bright coloring on the streets. Teenagers and young people shot off firecrackers and watched as their small objects exploded in the night skies, and sparks sailed downward onto the heads of the crowd lining the sidewalks. In the street, amidst the cars that drove by, a parade was in full swing, with floats slowly drifting by, different sharply dressed young faces of celebration waving to the masses, and loud bands playing their drums and trumpets.  
For tonight was the Fourth of July.  
Tonight was a night of partying and good hearted American get-togethers.  
But not in Castle Wyvern, however. The ancient setting sat atop the Eyrie Building, completely oblivious to the festivities below, and nothing more than a dark shadow amidst the clouds, blocking out the sounds of cheering and music and laughter from what must have been 10 or more miles down. The Castle sat in a stone silence, seemingly vacant except for the scary-looking, but utterly gentle, clan of gargoyles that lived there.  
"Come on already!" The gargoyle nestled in the chair pushed into the underside of the table growled, his fangs biting his lip and making his mouth bleed. His green claws were clicking the mouse like mad, furiously dodging the irritating disturbances that threatened to disturb the young Olive shape's usual habits of Internet Web-surfing. "Get off the screen, you hacks!" Lexington eye's narrowed in frustration, switching white like the glare of a flashlight for a brief second.  
Lexington started and looked up as he felt Brooklyn's carrot colored claw touch his shoulder abruptly. "What's wrong Lex?" his older brother asked him gently, his white hair in disarray and disheveled all over his face. Lexington stared. "Internet problems. What happened to your hair?"   
Brooklyn snorted and ran his talons through the long flowing white mop on his head. "We, uh, mixed it up with Demona. She was on her usual "death to humans" mission that she's always trying to accomplish." He looked at Lexington. "What kind of Internet problems?" the beaked one asked curiously.  
Lexington didn't take his eyes off of the screen. "Those advertisements. They keep popping up on me every single friggin' time I try to check out a web site. DAMN IT!" Lexington snarled. Brooklyn looked at the screen, and read the words silently, his lips moving but not speaking.  
Tired of slow Internet connections? Are those long loading waits getting you down and you want something better? Then sign up for Microsoft's new Internet Explorer 2002! Only $200.00 per month! Sign up today!  
Lexington looked at his rookery brother, an icy anger etched on his face as he clicked the advertisement off with that "X" in the upper right corner. "Well? What do you think?" Brooklyn simply shrugged. "I don't know, Lex. You're the technology expert."  
The phone rang shrilly, its' loud tone seeming to stifle the sounds of Lex clicking the keyboard and mouse button. "WILL YOU GET THAT BROOKLYN?" the halfling screamed in a mixture of anger and annoyance. Sighing, Brooklyn moved up and walked over to the phone, putting the receiver against his ear. "Hello?"  
"Hello, this is Wild Frank down at the voice of Manhattan, radio station WYRZ. What's your favorite thing to do on July 4th? Cause we have a huge getaway plan for you!" the caller responded in a loud voice that made Fran Drescher sound like she had laryngitis. Brooklyn closed his eyes, glad that Lexington was unable to hear the caller's voice. Although, with the loud chatter, like that of a chipmunk on helium, Brooklyn thought maybe his brother COULD hear it.  
Judging by the frustrated looks he kept shooting at the phone.  
Brooklyn swallowed and responded, a bit shaken. "Uh, I have a pizza warming up in the Microwave. Bye!" He hung the cradle up quickly before Wild Frank could respond, and then, thinking twice about it, took the phone off the hook. Lexington glanced at him, curiosity on his small face. "Who was that?"   
Brooklyn looked at him and decided not to bother him with the small details. "It was a wrong number, that's all." "For being a wrong number, you seemed awfully reflexive," Lexington murmured.   
Brooklyn laughed. "Yeah, well, wrong numbers can do that, I guess."   
Returning his large eyes to the monitor, Lexington suddenly growled. "Damn it!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"The friggin' computer froze on me!"  
Brooklyn smirked, trying not to let his boredom get the better of him. Lexington was nice enough, but he was into all that technology stuff. Brooklyn had no doubts that had Lexington been human, he would've richer and more then sufficient than Bill Gates. "Well, shit happens. I guess Xanatos and Owen will have it fixed later. You want to go for a glide?"  
Growling at the computer, Lexington pushed the chair out and stood up. "I guess I'd better. Can't do anything else for a while." Stretching his wings, trying to get circulation flowing back throughout his body, getting all the muscle cramps out, Lexington turned to Brooklyn. "Let's go."  
They glided off into the night, soaring their wings and breaking into a swooping dive towards the city and rising back up, the two friends flew away from the castle. And on the computer screen, which was now unfrozen, a BEEP BEEP BEEP noise emitted and then a drone male voice chanted in a bored sounding monologue.  
"You've got mail."  
The End.  
Like it? Hate it? Rip it into shreds and wrap it around a fish and feed it to a pelican? This is a story dedicated to ripping those major annoyances that is so common on the Internet these days. Any comments? Send them to kingcobra49036@yahoo.com  
King Cobra3. 


End file.
